Lorelei
Lorelei is an Ice-type specialist member of the Kanto Elite Four. She is in a relationship with her childhood friend Frey. Mega Stones: 'Abomasnowite History The New Timeline (Past) Lorelei grew up of Floe Island where she was a prominent member of the local Trainer School. Due to her reputation the elderly couple who ran the Pokémon Daycare Center gifted her with her starter, a Seel, months before she actually obtained her license. Shortly before she got her license Lorelei went on an expedition into the Icefall Cave with Frey. Here they ran into an Ice-type Heart Bloodliner, Krysta, and got into a fight with her where Frei was seriously injured. A young Lapras soon mysteriously came to their aide and carried them out of the cave to get help. Lorelei later found out that Krysta, who was feeling guilty, sent Lapras to help them. Three years later Lorelei was travelling to Snowpoint City with Krysta when they got caught in a blizzard. Seeking shelter they took refuge in a cave. An Abomasnow who lived in that cave tried to make them leave. After a short battle that Lorelei won, she captured the defeated Abomasnow. The New Timeline (Present) While Ash and company were in Celadon City, Lorelei was also there visiting Erika. She decided to host an impromptu tag-team tournament where the winners would get any favour they want from her as a prize. Misty and Iris ended up not only entering but the took won the whole thing. Before Misty could decide what to ask for, Lorelei gave her a Wooper. Iris who had more of a chance to think about what to request, got Lorelei to convince Erika into battling Ash. Lorelei accomplished this by bribing her with a swim suit calander. On one of her trips to her summer house on Mandarin Island Lorelei was invited to speak at a conference pertaining to Pokémon evolution. After the lectures were over Lorelei held some exhibition battles against any hopeful challengers. Some Team Rocket grunts crashed the scene when the battles came to an end in an attempt to steal Lorelei's Pokémon. Lorelei and Frey easily dealt with and apprehended the attackers before turning them into the police. Pokemon Dewgong '''Gender: ' Male '''Moves: * As Dewgong ** Icicle Spear ** Aqua Jet ** Iron Tail * As Seel ** Icicle Spear ** Headbutt Lapras Moves: * Ice Beam * Double Team * Smart Strike * Body Slam Wooper (Given to Misty) Cloyster Moves: * Blizzard * Spike Cannon * Protect * Clamp * Aurora Beam Jinx Moves: * Psychic * Teleport Mamoswine Moves: * Ancient Power Abomasnow Item: '''Abomasnowite '''Ability: '''Soundproof '''Moves: * Blizzard * Hail Slowbro 'Moves: ' * Echoed Voice * Disable * Fire Blast * Psychic * Hydro Pump Family Trivia * Lorelei was Miss January in a special calendar they made to cheer up Charles Goodshow while he recovered from an accident. * Lorelei likes to collect stuffed Pokemon dolls. * Lorelei writes articles and light novels under the pseudonym Prima. Category:Characters Category:Elite Four Members Category:Type Specialists